Meant To Be
by 01blackcat02
Summary: It's funny how things just tend to work out... *Omegaverse*


The yelling really needed to stop.

Back and forth shouting dragged on for over an hour in the small office of the principal. Al shifted uncomfortably, currently stuck between his alpha mother and the other alpha shouting at each other. Stealing a glance to his right, the young alpha could only image how Arthur felt.

The other boy was being hugged by his omega mother and shielded behind his alpha father from the conflict.

Alfred exhaled a long groan. This was not how he planned to start his day. But the young alpha couldn't help but feel terrible not only for himself, but also for Arthur.

The other boy's wide green eyes met his and Alfred felt a pang of guild mixed with regret and a million of other emotions that coursed through his mind and body.

Alfred knew Arthur since middle school. They shares a lot of classed together and were good friends in their childhood. But adolescence and high school dynamics of omega-alpha relationship changed that.

They mostly argued now. Nothing too major, but casual comments thrown back and forth stabbing each other with petty remarks about looks or interests stun too much, and left them with only a fragment of the familiar and easy friendship they once had.

Arthur's mother whispered into her son's ear and supportively rubbed his arm as she hugged her only omega son. Arthur looked away mouth set in a firm frown, but Alfred didn't have to ask the other boy what's wrong, the scent alone told him enough...In fact, it told the alpha everything.

The young omega was perplexed, annoyed, and stressed. But mostly he was scared. This was not a scent that Alfred was used to from the usually confident and feisty omega that spoke his mind and had an answer to everything. No…This scared boy who was hugged by his mother was making Alfred uncomfortable and agitated. It should be him comforting Arthur.

The thought struck him odd and Alfred, after a moment of shock, accepted it.

It was only natural, he figured.

The beta principal was trying to defuse the tension between the two grown alphas that seemed like they were ready to tear each other apart.

When _that_ scent spiked, Alfred couldn't help himself.

"Could you just stop it already?" The words were growled out quieter than the yelling, but they were heard and Alfred shrunk under the glare of the older alphas.

"Looks like insolence runs in the family." Arthur's father growled out.

"And child neglect in yours." Alfred's mother barked. There was silence as the two alphas sized each other up.

Looking up Alfred tried not to flinch when the acid green eyes landed on him.

Swallowing his fear, Alfred glared back. "All this yelling is making Arthur scared."

The alphas tensed, but didn't respond. Alfred looked down at his worn out converse shoes and stole a shy glance at Arthur.

His mother fussed over him, but the omega looked only at Alfred. His green eyes held warmth in them with their unspoken understanding and gratitude.

The principal's anxious voice said something about separating the two and re-working their class schedules pulled Alfred's attention to her. "What? No!"

"Alfred, this conversation is over." His mother started saying, but Alfred was already on his feet leaning over the beta's desk. "You can't do that!"

He turning and growled at Arthur's father. "That's not right and you know it!"

The alpha's acid green eyes narrowed in distaste. "Oh? What you think I'm just going to let this go? You should be put on a leash."

Glaring back at the older alpha Alfred clenched his jaw and tried to look taller. "You know that would hurt him even more. I-" But Alfred shrunk down again at the hostile sneer. His mother was ready to defend her son, but Alfred just couldn't let it end like this.

He knew Arthur for too long to casually brush this off. Arthur was his childhood friend with whom he played house and had tea parties. Sure their friendship suffered as they grew older but he couldn't just let this go. He liked this omega. He liked Arthur.

Clenching his hands Al banged his fist against the wooden desk, toppling a few picture frames over.

"Look, I can't take back what was done, but it's not healthy for a pregnant omega to be separated for their alpha. Since Arthur doesn't want to abort it, I want to help and support him like a proper a-"

"You are not his alpha!" The father yelled in anger and Alfred flinched, but his determination didn't wane.

"I know!" He yelled back. "I know..." Alfred repeated softly as he looked at Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur this shouldn't have happened. But you don't have to go through this alone…I won't let you be on your own!"

His blue eyes shined with determination, but suddenly realizing the situation Alfred looked away awkwardly from the young omega and felt his confidence fall. "That is…umm…if you want me around." He sadly added.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Alfred's mother run a hand through her long golden blond hair in frustration while Arthur's father just furrowed his great brows. The beta principal's gaze flickered between the two families wishing to get them out of her office as soon as possible.

Arthur's father was scowling, but as he turned to his son his eyes softened. "Well? You sure you want be put up with this incompetent boy?"

Arthur's eyes flickered between his parents and then landed on Alfred's blue eyes and held his gaze. "I suppose this is both of our faults…So we should handle it together." Arthur mumbled the last part, but his face was flushed red.

His father sighed in frustration, but turned to Alfred's mother. "Well…I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Yes, I guess we will. Although I wish to further negotiate the legal agreement with you and the school for what will come from this…relationship." Here the older woman glared at the scared principal.

"Yes, Arthur's schedule needs to be adjusted. And I don't want him to simply be a housewife omega. He will go to college." Arthur's father said with confidence as if daring someone to disagree.

"Em…right..." The principal was hastily looking through her desk drawers. "So...since we seemed to have reached a decision I need you to sign off on a few release forms."

Sensing this will take a while Alfred's mother turned to her husband and said. "We will finish things here, you should get going. And Alfred, we will have a long discussion when I get back."

Her beta husband nodded and their son out of the room. Arthur and his mother followed leaving the two alphas to complete the arrangements for their children. Arthur would be under strict surveillance now and it was Alfred's job to take care of him. As an alpha, Alfred would have to emotionally and financially support Arthur and their child.

Although he knew that both of their families would help them, Alfred felt a whole lot of worry for what the future had for them. Judging by Arthur's own lost gaze and scent, the pregnant omega shared his fears.

They parted ways in the hallway, the same one the two boys met in a week ago.

It was early in the morning and no one was at school yet. Alfred just finished his morning run on the school's track and was heading to the bathroom to change. He never made it. A sweet scent lured him to a hunched over and flushed Arthur with tears running down his beet red cheeks. Drunk off heat scent and instinct, Alfred wasted no time and pushed his body into Arthur's willing one accepting the embrace. Lifting the squirming ball of nerves that was Arthur, the alpha searched for an open room.

It wasn't till the art class came to their studio that the pair was discovered. Teachers had one hell of a time getting the two separated and calling their parent. They were the talk of the school for the remainder of the year.

Looking back on it Alfred can't help but laugh at how things worked out.

Draping his arm over Arthur, the alpha pulled his mate closer warming him with his natural body heat. They both finished high school and despite Arthur being eight month pregnant they went to prom together. By the time their baby girl was born, both were getting ready to move into an apartment together and go to college.

Their families warmed up to each other after Amelia was born, but then again she could melt the thickest of ice. Despite the hardships they faced the pair were content, happy, and eventually in love.

Arthur leaned his head and muzzled Alfred's neck. "What are you thinking about?"

Pressing his nose into Arthur's hair Alfred smiled "Oh, you know us. How much I love you and what would I do without you." The alpha grinned at the pleasant hum Arthur emitted.

"You're such a sap." The omega muttered as he tightened his grip on Alfred's hand.

The wind picked up and sent the leaves flying past the sitting pair. The laughter of their two girls playing on the swing set had Alfred's heart swelling with happiness. You just never know what's meant to happen and the alpha wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
